Just Dance
by justagirl8225
Summary: A diva learns to let go of the past and accept what's in front of her. Inspired by a commercial..really. Just read and if you like, review. (Lita-Batista)
1. Part One

Title: Just Dance  
Disclaimer: {shakes 8 ball} Do I own the WWE or anything mentioned in this piece? {No} Are you sure? {Yes}   
Rating: PG- merely cuz the author has a foul mouth

Pairings: Stacy/Randy, Stephanie/Chris J., Lita/Batista

Notes: Just a piece that popped into mind, after watching one of the SummerSlam promos, where Batista {yum} break dances. No present story lines used, just the characters mentioned. OOC-ness ahead, you've been warned. 

Keys: {}=song lyrics; ' ' = thoughts; _italics_ = emphasis  
...........................................................................................................................  
  
Lita paused in her pre-club hop routine to critique her outfit and wonder why she had agreed to go out tonight in the first place. It wasn't like she didn't mind going out with her friends, but tonight? Well she was really wary. For one thing, she didn't want to go anywhere. All she wanted to do was relax and that usually meant, renting a movie and vegging out. More importantly, she didn't want to spend yet another evening listening to the many reasons why she and Dave were perfect for each other. Given, one of her best friends was dating a guy in the strong hold but did that automatically mean she had to? For one thing, they were friends with Hunter..the very same asshole who broke Stephanie's heart and saw fit that Lita's life on RAW was a living hell both in the ring and back stage. Even thought they both insisted they weren't friends of Hunter, it came with the territory. That being, they were part of Evolution. But she had to admit once they were away from Hunter, they were pretty good people. While she would never admit it out loud any time soon, she was thankful she could count on the two of them as friends.

Randy was okay to be around when his ego didn't pop up. As for Dave..well that was an enigma in itself. Over that past few months, she had found not only someone who would listen to her, but someone who was a great friend. From the beginning, when she had been publically humiliated..he had stepped out from the shadows. Presenting himself, not as an enemy to exploit a weakness..but as an ally, or at the very least a shoulder to cry on. There were some nights that she had just sat in silence, and he was okay with that. And of course there were times that she needed a shoulder to cry on and his shirt came out worse for the wear. Then, after she and Matt had finally started speaking again..Dave had encouraged her to give things a second chance. And she had..only to have that thrown back in her face. But, instead of chastising her like a few others had; he was there for her. Things had gotten to the point where she was now counting the enforcer of Evolution as one of her closest friends. Save from Adam, Chris, Stacy, Stephanie and Victoria; he was one of the few people she hung out with outside of the arena. Of course, there was also the side fact that he was easy on the eyes and- 

'Whoa, where did that come from'

The red head made a face at the thought, she was not attracted to that man in that way. They were friends..just friends. Nothing more. It wasn't like she wanted to date him or anything. Even though, at this moment in time..it appeared that's what Stacy and Stephanie were determined to do. She had tried to tell, both Stephanie _and_ Stacy, that she just wasn't interested in dating anyone at the moment. All she wanted to focus on was her career. But did they listen? No, of course not! After all, what are well meaning best friends for?

'To put you up to endless torture sessions' She rolled her eyes, scrutinizing the eye make-up the blonde had applied before her thoughts returned to the date that wasn't a date. It was just a night out with friends. Friends whom all happened to have boyfriends, while she didn't. 'Stacy and Stephanie have no idea as to what they're talking about. Not like I want to be with anyone right now anyway'

"Why I get myself into these situations..I'll never know" She frowned at her reflection, tucking a stubborn strand of hair behind her ear. 'But this time I do know. Damn Stacy and her sweet talking ways.' 

She sent a glance to the closed bathroom door, where Stacy was supposedly putting on the last touches for her outfit for the evening. 'Why I let her talk me into this..that is a completely different story all together'

The red head set her make-up bag down, stepping back to look over her full reflection. While she did have to admit, Stacy did a damn good job picking out this outfit, it was a far cry from what Lita was currently sporting in her wardrobe. 

With a slight sigh, Lita sent her attention away from the sheer top and pleated mini-skirt, and to the clock. 'That girl has exactly 5 minutes, or I am officially declaring this date..over.' She sent a look to the bathroom, turning the tv on to pass the time.

"Stace, you almost done?"

"Give me ten minutes" 

The muffled reply came and the red head rolled her eyes. 'Perfect, just freakin' perfect. Now how do I get out of this?'

"And don't even think of trying to ditch out of this Li,. Steph's counting on you"

The red head rolled her eyes at the door. 'Well, there goes that idea..I guess I'll just have to leave early'

.......

A knock at the door prevented the diva from forming a set plan as to how she would weasel her way out of this; but once she saw who was at the door..all thoughts flew from her mind. 

"Hey Stephie" Lita grinned to her friend, flinging the door open to assess the brunette's attire "Geez..you planning on killing Chris tonight?"

Stephanie raised a brow, as she stepped into the room. "I could say the same for you." She smirked at the red head's baffled expression. "For someone who says she's not interested..you are a _far_ cry from it."

Lita rolled her eyes, reaching past her friend to shut the door. "Yeah well..blame Stacy"

"Blame Stacy for what?" The diva in question stepped out of the bathroom, smoothing out her sleevless blouse. "I'm tellin' you Li, you look great."

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Lita waved it off, eyeing her reflection once more. "I still don't know why I agreed to this."

Stacy and Stephanie exchanged a look, before the brunette cleared her throat, standing behind the red head. "Maybe because..you finally realized you do have feelings for a certain someone? And you're finally seeing what we've been seeing?"

Lita lifted a brow at her friend's reflection. "We're friends Steph. Just _friends_." She turned, to look the brunette in the eyes. "And even if I did care about him in that way..which I don't..I'm not ready to be in a relationship."

Stacy sighed, "Lita..we know that you're not ready..but you have got to at least attempt to prove that to yourself before _you_ believe it." She rested a sympathetic hand on the red head's shoulder. "I'm not trying to get you mad, it's just..you tell us all that you're okay. But if you're _really _okay, would you be crying yourself to sleep at night?"

"Li. we care.." Stephanie wrapped her arms around the red head briefly. "And we worry about you. Just for once..go out, and have a good time. Have fun."

"I know..it's just" The red head let out a breath, shaking her head slightly. "I don't know sometimes. I mean..I still love him, it's just.."

"Hard?" Stephanie offered, squeezing the diva's shoulder. "And that's understandable. I still have days, where..if I didn't have you guys and Chris, I know I wouldn't make it." 

Lita nodded, sending a shaky smile to her friends before she crossed the length of the hotel room to the closet. "So..who else is going tonight?"

Stacy shrugged, fastening one more bracelet around her right wrist. "Dia said she might stop by..and Victoria and Adam are meeting us at the club."

"And speaking of meeting" Stephanie sent a look between the two. "I was sent up here to come get you two."

Lita grabbed a light jacket, even though the forecast called for a clear night. "The blame is entirely on her" She reached forward to re-fasten one of the buckles on the high heeled sandles on loan from the blonde in question. "If someone hadn't taken forever to get her make-up on..we _would_ have been down there."

A good natured laugh escaped the blonde as the three finally exited the hotel room. 

............................

Meanwhile, down in the lobby; Chris Jericho, Randy Orton and Dave Batista are awaiting the arrival of two and the return of one. 

"Yeah, dude I'm sure okay?" Chris sighed at his cell phone, pacing between the chairs. "Look, I just sent Steph. up there..she should be down here any minute and then we'll be outta here and at the club."

Behind him, Randy rolled his eyes and Dave flipped the page of the magazine currently in his possession.

"Adam, dude..just give us like ten minutes and we'll be there" He laughed shortly, shaking his head at the phone. "In other words, tack on five minutes to that ten..and we've got 'Stephanie & Lita' time" He nodded his goodbye's, flicking the cellphone shut in a fluid motion.

"The club's just starting to pick up.." Chris flopped down in one of the free chairs, keeping the elevators in his line of sight. "So if we leave any time this week, we should be able to get a table."

"Considering who we're talking about?" Randy raised a brow at the Canadian. "I mean..I know Stace and Li take forever to get ready..but this long?"

"Correction" A calm, collected voice broke in before Chris could utter a word about Stephanie's pre date habits. "Stacy takes forever"

"Maybe" Randy shrugged, casting a look towards the elevators. "I just wish they'd hurry up. I'm-"

"Starving?" Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah we know. I thought that if I sent Stephanie up there..they'd hurry it up."

"Knowing them" Randy turned his attention back to the two present. "Lita is probably trying to find a way out of this and Stace is taking forever with her make up"

The blonde frowned a touch. "Does she always do that? Lita I mean." He looked to the other two for an answer, knowing full well he'd find it in one of them.

A small, barely noticeable frown crossed the face of the big man sitting across from him. "Not since she found out about Matt and Trish."

Chris nodded knowingly, recalling full well the mess of a red head that he had found that night. The only thing that had kept him from tearing Matt to pieces was the fact that someone else already did. But that still didn't erase the fact that Chris just wanted to beat the living crap out of someone he once considered his friend.

"I just hope..for Matt's sake, that we don't run into him." 

"Or if we do" Randy shrugged it off easily. "Let's hope we're sitting behind the wheel of a car"

A dark smile graced the face of all three at that thought, but the none to happy mood was broken when the distinctive click of high heels on tile was heard.

Stephanie began, sending an apologetic look to all three "Sorry we took so long"

"It was all her fault" Lita finished, gesturing over her shoulder to the long legged blonde behind her. "Or we would've been down here sooner." She batted her lashes innocently towards the diva in question, missing the momentary lapse in composure of a certain someone.

"Yeah yeah..blame me, like always" Stacy stuck out her tounge at the red head before she stood near Randy "So..are we just going to sit here all night?"

"No we're not going to sit here all night" Chris offered his arm to the brunette. "Adam and Vicki are already there..so let's go"

Lita smiled as bright as she could to the still silent Dave, casually assessing him behind her mask. 'He looks really good..then again, he looks good in just sweatpants and a wife beater.' She started at the thought, shaking her head in vain. 'I have got to stop thinking like that. We are just friends.'

"You okay?" A soft voice broke into her thoughts, and she looked over her shoulder to see him standing behind her. 

"Yeah..just..a slight headache that's all" She quirked a smile, patting his arm re-assuringly. "Let's get out of here."

He raised a brow slightly in question, but knew better than to ask. 'She'd just deny it anyway' Instead, he shrugged it off, following the others out of the lobby.

A small smirk graced his face, as he offered his arm to her. "Don't want to look out of place" was all he offered in explaination when she raised a brow in question.

And so, with all six finally ready to go, they made their way down the street to the club.

..............................................................

End Part One.

I had originally intended for this to be a one-shot, but as I started writing more..I realized I couldn't just do one shot. So..it'll be a short piece. Three or four parts max. 


	2. Part Two

Title: Just Dance  
Disclaimer: shakes 8 ball Do I own the WWE or anything mentioned in this piece? No Are you sure? Yes  
Rating: PG- 13; merely cuz the author has a foul mouth  
Pairings: Stacy-Randy, Stephanie-Chris J., Lita-Batista. Mentions of Victoria-Edge, Matt-Trish.  
Notes: Just a piece that popped into mind, after watching one of the SummerSlam promos, where Batista yum break dances. No present story lines used, just the characters mentioned. OOC-ness ahead, you've been warned.  
Keys: ' ' thoughts; italics emphasis  
Thanks to: Mrs. Orton 1048975, bikerbunny, Latisha C., aussiewrestlingfan, huntersgirl, randysgirl and alex for the reviews. My apologies for delay in chapter. Further rambling at the bottom.  
............................................................................................ 

Stacy, Randy, Stephanie and Chris lead the way down the street, while a comfortable silence settled over the two slightly straggling behind. While the two did manage to hear the trail ends of the vibrant conversation; neither particpated. Instead, Lita's hazel eyes trailed over the cracks in the sidewalk and to the silhouettes of the parked cars, just cast on the street. For his part, Dave kept up the silence, but still masked a worried glance to the diva at his side. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Came the soft, yet inquistive voice.  
  
Dave shrugged his shoulders just slightly, jamming his hands into his pockets. "Just that it's nice to be away from the ring..and"  
  
"Away from Hunter?" The diva intoned playfully, yet somehow he knew she was serious.  
  
"Just away from the hustle and bustle," He half shrugged, sending a sideways glance to the normally vivacious redhead. "You've been awfully quiet yourself, you know."  
  
Lita shrugged it off, absently tugging her light jacket tighter around herself. "Just thinking, that's all"  
  
An eyebrow raised just slightly. "Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
A bitter laugh escaped the redhead, "Doubt they're worth that much, but." She let out a soft sigh, her arms swinging freely at her sides. "I just wonder, you know? About how different all of us are..and yet. Here we are, in what seems like an almost weekly outing."  
  
"I don't think we're that different," Dave replied honestly, flicking a glance to the group ahead of them. "I mean..Chris, Stephanie, Stacy and yourself have known each other for awhile. If anyone, I'd say Randy and me are the outsiders here."  
  
Lita's nose scrunched up at that statement, before she stated rather bluntly. "I think we're all outsiders."  
  
"Which is another reason why, we're not all that different." He concluded logically. "Sure, Randy and I are with Evolution but we're not entirely with Evolution.."  
  
"Obviously," Lita muttered softly, yet due to their proximity; the slightly bitter utterance reached the ears of the man walking next to her.  
  
Dave frowned thoughtfully, his mind replaying the sequence of events that had really lead up to all of these moments. "And as I said, the four of you have known each other for awhile. Given certain circumstances, I know that we can't act 'chummy' all the time but--"  
  
"It's as good as it'll get," Lita reasoned, hazel orbs fluttering closed for a moment. "Yeah, I guess we're not all that different." 

... 

Silence fell over the two once more, comfortable and yet slightly dampered. Meanwhile, ahead of them.. 

"I hate seeing her like this," Stephanie bit her lower lip in concern, exchanging a look with the blonde diva. "I mean, she's getting somewhat better but--"  
  
"It'll just take some time," Stacy finished, a quick glance sent back to the redheaded diva in question. "And it's a slow process but it's not as bad as it was before."  
  
"And if you just leave well enough alone," Chris broke in quietly. "Then everything will sort itself out. We should know from experiance that the last thing Li needs, is any outside interference."  
  
"But she needs us Chris," Stephanie protested quietly, a frown marring her once placid features. "And I don't know what else to do."  
  
"Which is why we're taking her out tonight," Chris offered in consoltation. "And why we have been for the past three weeks..Steph, if we try to interfere any more than this?"  
  
"Oh don't tell me you're giving up that easily," Stephanie raised a brow in disbelief at the blonde Canadian. "We need a plan."  
  
"No way," Chris was quick to protest. "I am _not_ participating in one of your grand schemes of matchmaking and I am definately _not_ orchestrating one. Last time we had such a fiasco on our hands.."  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes, "But it worked itself out didn't it? The proof is meeting us at the club."  
  
"I'm still not doing it Stephanie" Chris shook his head firmly at the brunette at his side. "What if it doesn't work?"  
  
"I don't think Dave would be too appreciative of it either," Randy offered quietly before World War Three threatened to break out. "Honestly, he doesn't really rely on people to begin with so.."  
  
"There ya go then," Chris sent a triumphant grin down at his girlfriend. "Dave wouldn't want our help, we know Lita doesn't want it. End of discussion. Case closed. Moving on."  
  
The remainder of the walk to the club was silent, save for the light hearted banter between the gentlemen. Stacy dropped back to walk alongside the redhead and for her part? Stephanie quietly schemed. She was determined to get the two of them together by the end of that night and absolutely nothing was going to stop her. 

............... 

When they finally reached the club, endured the wait to get inside and finally were inside; they were greeted by Victoria and Adam as promised. The raven haired diva grinned from ear to ear as the six made their way inside. 

"What took you so long?" She practically yelled over the house music streaming through the sound system.  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, thumbing sideways to the long legged blonde as she yelled in response. "All her fault!"  
  
Victoria nodded knowingly before she wrapped up the three ladies for a quick hug. "We've got a booth towards the back."  
  
Limbs untangled as the ladies made their way back to their respective males sides. And for the briefest of moments, Lita hesitated. Another set of hazel eyes followed her gaze at what appeared to be a male about the same height as Matt involved in a heavy display of public affection with a petite blonde. The redhead inwardly shuddered, instincts telling her to retreat. And retreat she would have if not for the hand gently and strategically placed at the small of her back. Lita sent a puzzled glance over her shoulder to the owner of said hand and Dave merely shrugged in response.  
  
"We're here to have fun, so lets go follow everyone else before we lose sight of them."  
  
The redhead mustered a smile, complying silently with the request. 

.... 

As the night wore on, the group of wrestlers and divas settled into their 'usual' club routine. Stacy and Stephanie conned their respective boyfriends into dancing most of the night, if they agreed to one game of pool. Currently, the blonde and bruntte tandems were at one of the pool tables. Victoria and Adam were occupying one corner of the dance floor, near the booth; while Lita was still tucked away in said booth awaiting the arrival of her chosen drink. 

"And a strawberry daquiri for the lady," Dave allowed a small smile as the beverage was set before the diva. "Will there be anything else?" He tilted his head in question, waiting a moment before he slid in opposite her.  
  
The redhead grinned impishly, grasping the glass by the stem. "That'll be all thanks."  
  
"Just want to make sure," He shrugged slightly, a beer in his right hand. "So, how many times have Stacy and Stephanie bugged you to get out on the dance floor?"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, staring down the pinkish liquid in the glass. "More than I care to remember..and we haven't even been here a full hour."  
  
"Actually, we've been here more than that," Victoria offered casually as she and Adam stood near the booth. "Cos, Adam and I were waiting a good ten minutes..and we got here around 9:00. So," The raven haired diva grasped her boyfriends wrist, a passing glance at his wristwatch before her attention returned to the redhead. "Since it's almost 11:00, really you've been here two hours."  
  
"Thank you Sherlock," Lita nodded solemnly before a sip of her daquiri was taken. "Does that mean I can leave in an hour?"  
  
Victoria raised a brow, leaning forward to rest her hands on the table. "If you want to face the firing squad..please Cinderella, feel free to leave at midnight."  
  
"And be thankful that this time," Adam finally joined the conversation, sliding in next to Dave. "We didn't head to the karaoke bar. You can thank Randy and Chris for that."  
  
"Ugh," Lita made a face before she took another sip of her drink. "I am never going back to a karaoke bar with those two." She shot a look of mock disdain towards Stacy and Stephanie. "Not that I frequented those places in the first place, but now?"  
  
"It's a pure torture session," Victoria finished, sending a sympathetic look to Lita before she slid in next to the redhead. "But seriously Li, you should go dance."  
  
"Mm," Lita shrugged as she sat back, her drink glass grasped between her hands. "After I finish this and then I still wanna think about it."  
  
"Think about what?" Stacy's bright voice entered the conversation as she and Randy meandered back over. "You are dancing with me and Steph later, right?" The long legged diva sent a hopeful look to the redhead. "You have to"  
  
"I don't have to do anything," Lita reminded rather bluntly, rolling her eyes at the blonde. "Consider yourself lucky that I even came here with y'all."  
  
"Well if you hadn't," Stacy began thoughtfully, leaning back in her boyfriends embrace. "Stephanie would've dragged you.."  
  
"Kicking and screaming all the way," Lita remarked sardonically. "I can plan my own social life, thanks."  
  
Stacy frowned, but before she could open her mouth to retort; Randy whispered gently to her.  
  
"Remember what Chris said earlier?" The brunette wrestler rested his chin on his girlfriends shoulder. "Li is just Li. Let her handle things on her on terms."  
  
The long legged diva inwardly sighed, but nodded in compliance. "So.."  
  
"Since, Stacy and I lived up to our end of the bargain." Stephanie began with authority as she and Chris re-joined the scene. "Who else is joining us on the dance floor?"  
  
"I told Vi, that after I finish this," Lita held up her daquiri in her defense. "I'd get on the dance floor. So, if you let me drink in peace. I'll dance with you and Stace later."  
  
A brow raised at that, Stephanie tracing a perfectly manicured nail along her jawline. "The terms seem pretty acceptable," She frowned thoughtfully, wondering how much of the redheads statement was true. "And I'm holding you to that missy."  
  
"Okay mom," Lita playfully stuck out her tounge before she took another sip of her drink. "Now be gone so I _can_ drink in peace." The redhead smiled sweetly, an obligatory wave sent in the direction of the departing four. 

... 

"Some things never change," Adam remarked thoughtfully to the redhead. "Just different scenarios."  
  
"And victims," The redhead put in, shaking her head ruefully. "I just wish she'd take a hint and leave well enough alone."  
  
Victoria exchanged a look with Adam, before she opened her mouth to retort. "So you're telling me that..spending every night after RAW with a half pint of ice cream and sappy movies is well enough alone?" She raised a brow at the redhead, who was now paying close attention to the remainder of her drink. "I know we all have our ways of dealing with things, but Li--"  
  
"Then as my friend, you'll stop right now." Lita spoke up quietly but firmly. "Matt and I had a very complex, very long standing relationship. And yeah, it hurts. Yeah, I feel like my heart is being ripped out and stomped on every time I see him with _her_." Her head lolled back, the redhead raking her hands through the ends of her locks. "I wish I could just pretend it's not happening and I wish I could pretend that they aren't there. But they are."  
  
Victoria nodded in agreement, but wouldn't comment further. The redhead had confided in her recently about the amount of heartache she was enduring. But, the raven haired diva noted; the one that Lita was confiding in the most had not said a word about the ordeal. Not that night, or any other night for that matter. And now, as the diva looked across the table at the stoic face of Dave Batista; she came to the conclusion that his commentary would be null.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom." Lita announced, nudging the raven haired diva gently. "And no, I'm not going to try and climb out the window..this week."  
  
"You better not." Victoria shook her finger admonishingly at the redhead. "Stephanie'll kill me if you do."  
  
"On second thought.." Lita began playfully, ruffling the long blonde mane of her now slightly flustered Canadian friend. "Oh come on, Adam take a joke." The redhead rolled her eyes at the man in question before she sauntered off towards the bathrooms. 

... 

Six sets of eyes followed her fleeting form from the booth, but one would quickly lock on a devious pair heading in the same direction.  
  
"Shit," Dave muttered quietly as the blonde and brunette from earlier appeared in view. "Matt and Trish are here."  
  
"Wonderful." Victoria shook her head. "I mean, seriously. What are the chances that they would be here too?"  
  
"Slim to none." Adam made a face, holding back the urge to rip Matt's head off. "Which means we're very lucky."  
  
"I'll head to the bathroom..see if I can't stall Lita." Victoria winced slightly, before adding as an afterthought. "No pun intended." She offered a quick smile to the remaining two before she slid quickly out of the booth; narrowly avoiding Matt and Trish on her hasty march towards the bathroom.  
  
"Okay, so that's one crisis averted." Adam remarked quietly to the big man beside him; his own eyes following the path that his girlfriend had recently made. "Let's just hope that Stephanie or Chris don't notice."  
  
Beside him, Dave raised a brow. "Would Chris say or do anything stupid?"  
  
Adam snorted, raking a hand through his blonde locks. "Normally? Yes. With Stephanie around the chances either go up or down. Depending on the victim..or subject matter at hand. Considering that it's Trish and Matt? The chances are highly likely that Chris would do something stupid." He shook his head, a faint smile corssing his features before he continued. "Chris _saying_ something stupid? That is always a given."  
  
Dave nodded his head slightly, "Then how about you keep Chris and Randy on the dance floor." He sent a quick glance to the four out on the floor, then back towards the bathroom area. "Or at least distract them long enough for Victoria to get Li back here safely."  
  
"Gotcha." Adam nodded shortly before slipping out of the booth to carry out his task. 

For his part, Dave casually watched Matt and Trish. Of course, the mere sight of them did disgust him..but perhaps he was just being sympathetic to the redhead's situation. Whatever the case, he shifted slightly; both to get a better vantage point of the diabolical duo and of the enterance to the bathroom. The faintest sigh of relief escaped him as the two divas slipped out and past Matt and Trish.  
  
'One crisis averted. Barely.'  
  
Now he could only hope that they would make it back to the booth. And, just as it appeared that Lita would catch sight of the offending pair; Stacy and Stephanie made a swift approach. With the two flanking the redhead, and Victoria still within safe distance; Lita was half dragged out to the dance floor. But, before he moved to join the rest of them; Dave's glance followed the grusome twosome. Thankfully, it looked like they were leaving; where to he really didn't know. Whether they were leaving the club, he really could care less just as long as they were leaving from the redhead's line of sight. 

..................... 

Fifteen minutes later, and everyone was still on the dance floor. House music, techno beats and remixes of the hip hop and R&B scene engulfed them. And while she wasn't exactly enthused about being there, the redhead was trying her best to make the most of this situation. Graceful as she was in the ring, graceful as she wasn't on the dance floor. Currently the redhead was facing towards the long legged blonde, her hips swaying instinctively to the pulsating music around them. Lita exchanged a smile with her blonde friend as she leaned back slightly into the arms that were around her waist. This feeling of comfort was an all too familar one..and yet was very foreign. Or at least recently. The redheaded diva found it odd that, the very man she once sought comfort in; was now the very source of her pain. Or at the very least, a catalyst to the pain. The redhead also found it odd, that her current source of comfort; had been one she had been turning to quite often. Perhaps more often than she cared to admit to herself. However, as the grip around her waist tightened just slightly; instead of stiffening..the diva just relaxed further. 

"Jerk alert, thirty feet." Adam quite hissed into Dave's ear as he and Victoria half danced, and half stood next to the pair. "And heading this way."  
  
"Huh?" The man in question, lazily opened one eye. Glancing first to his side, then down at the red locks nestled against his chest. "What's up?"  
  
"Att-may and Rish-tay are heading this way." Adam ground out under his breath, discreetly gesturing with his head towards the pair in question.  
  
"Lovely," Dave muttered under his breath, his arms tightening a fraction more around the redhead. Sheilding her as best he could. "Li, you wanna take a break?"  
  
Hazel orbs laced with curiousity turned upwards. "What for? I'm finally enjoying myself and--"  
  
The redhead stopped dead in her sentence when her eyes roamed, locking on the sight of an approaching Matt Hardy and Trish Stratus in the distance. Lita's eyes narrowed faintly, her jaw tightening as she turned in Dave's embrace with a purpose.  
  
'Thank God for the high heeled sandal'  
  
The redhead mustered her nerve as she perched slightly on tip toe; thankful that with her added height she could just reach Dave's ear.  
  
"I need you to do me a favor," She implored quickly. "Kiss me."  
  
Dave's eyebrows rose to his forehead. "I don't think that's a good--"  
  
"If you're really my friend, you'll do this." Lita pleaded further, debating whether or not to play the trump card. "Please"  
  
"I really don' think it's a good idea." Dave intoned once more, desperately hoping for a way out of this. Soon.  
  
A slightly flustered, if not muffled sigh escaped the redhead as she leaned forward to rest her face on his shoulder. She nodded just slightly against him, but whether it was in agreement with him or to affirm her own choice? One couldn't tell. However, the redheads intention was soon made clear as she lifted her face. Lita squared her shoulders, hoping that as her friend; Dave would forgive her for what she was about to do.  
  
"Sorry," The diva murmered to her friend before she clasped her hands behind his neck gently leading his face towards hers. And before he could react, counter act or do anything to prevent it.  
  
Lita kissed him. 

.................................................... 

End Part Two. 

Author Rambling.: Now, I just want to take a moment to apologize again for the delay in getting this series wrapped up. It will be a short series as I had originally intended. But, every time I tried to write this part (or anything involving this pairing) I just couldn't do it. It seems my Lita-Batista muse decided to take a vacation. But, alls well and good now. So hopefully, you'll review.


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing..absolutely nothing.

**Notes**: Holy crappage, we have an update (and sadly) _almost _the end to this short series. Last chapter will be added by this weekend (happy birthday to me on Saturday). Mayhaps its just the impressive way that Batista has bowled over in the past few weeks, but yes..my Lita/Batista muse has life! Anyway, enough with the drabble on with the udpate.

**Thank you** for everyone who has stuck with this story, I'm so sorry for not finishing this earlier. I'll make it up to you...with another Lita/Batista. (short series, long series..maybe, but definately a one shot.)

* * *

The redhead could feel at least two pairs of eyes on her..but if they were the ones that she was hoping for..she wasn't quite sure. All she knew at that moment was that, she was kissing her friend. Who, also at that moment, had turned into more than a friend. Possibly. Whatever the case, her hands grasped at the back of his neck, the redhead trying to further the kiss while Dave seemed reluctant to the whole idea. Not that she could entirely blame him, since he was against the idea in the first place. But that didn't stop him from responding when she very gently carresed his bottom lip with her tounge. That was the point when she stopped caring, forgot that she had initiated the kiss to spite her ex boyfriend and ex best friend. Instead, she concentrated on the person she was kissing, a friend..possibly more? She wasn't quite sure at that moment, nor did she really care; thoughts flying from mind as she gave way to natural instincts. And it wasn't until she pulled away, a melancholy look flashing between them before she dropped her hands. Lita blinked rapidly, aware now that Stephanie, Adam, Victoria, and even Matt were calling her name..but all she could see through the blurry gaze was Dave. A look of confusion written crystal clear across his features..and maybe she was still realing from the kiss..but a look of disappointment reflecting in his hazel eyes. It was too much for her to take at that moment, and so intead of turning to face the proverbial firing squad- Lita ran. 

Chris Jericho blinked, looking between the fleeting form of the redhead and back to the Enforcer of Evolution. "What the-"

"Hell.." Adam stutered.

"I.." Victoria began, looking between her boyfriend and Dave. "I.."

"What the hell was that!" Matt Hardy sputtered then, angry eyes fixating on Dave. "What right do you have-"

"Why do you care?" Trish fumed, placing her hands on her hips. "You said you're over her so why do you care who's tounge is shoved down her throat?"

"I care when it's someone like him."

Chris turned angry eyes to Matt. "You don't even know a damn thing about him assclown, so why don't you and your little ho bag go elsewhere?"

"I know enough to know he's no good for her!"

Trish thwaped Matt angrily on the arm. "Excuse me? How about defending me!"

Adam sneered, "Get over it Hardy..Li's over you."

"Please," Matt rolled his eyes, "You expect me to beleive that she'd choose him over me?"

Chris scoffed, "That's what I looked like to me."

"I don't buy it, hell..she's probably so distraught she'd grab any loser in here."

Adam raised a brow, "Are you jealous?"

Matt scoffed in disbelief, "Please..like I would be jealous of someone like him."

Chris and Adam exchanged a look, the shorter of the two commenting. "Seems to me you are, otherwise you wouldn't be so bent out of shape to see her kissing someone else."

"She's probably just too drunk to realize who it was."

Victoria raised a brow, "Big words coming from a little man like you."

"You stay out of it." Matt shook his head at the raven haired Diva, "I'm going to talk to Li."

"No." Adam crossed his arms, staring down at Matt. "I don't think that's a good idea right now. You see? She really doesn't want to see you, she doesn't want anything to do with you..so why don't you just run along."

Matt snorted definately, "We'll see about that."

"You aren't going anywhere." Chris stated with authority. "Just leave her alone."

Victoria and Stephanie sent a glance to Dave. "Dave..uh.."

"I'm going to talk to her."

Stephanie nodded, "Right."

"Not before I do."

Stephanie raised a brow, scrutinizing Matt. "You aren't going anywhere near her, do you understand that Matthew?"

Matt snorted, "Just because you're the boss's daughter doesn't mean anything Stephanie. We're not on work hours."

Stephanie scoffed, "Big deal Matthew. Keep spewing your mouth like that and I'll arrange it so you have more than enough free time on your hands to think about how much of a complete asshole you've been to Lita."

Matt rolled his eyes, "You're such a bitch, you know that?"

"I'm well aware of it." Stephanie crossed her arms, "What's the point?"

Matt shook his head, "Just forget it alright? I'm going to talk to her."

"Are you deaf?" Stephanie shook her head, "Or do you not have a grasp on the english language? You aren't going anywhere near her. She doesn't need you in her life anymore Matthew. Get over it."

Matt sneered, "Just because you've moved on from one asshole to the other doesn't mean you have any-"

Chris shook out his hand, a satisfied look on his face as Matt went reeling backwards. "Like Steph said, you aren't going anywhere near Lita. She's moved on."

Matt glared defiantely at Chris, and maybe..just maybe, if it had just been Chris he would've been more persistent about speaking with Lita. But, with the added presence of Adam, Randy Orton and not to mention four very pissed off Diva's..Matt started thinking otherwise. Whatever the case, once Matt had made it to his feet; Trish grabbed him by the arm..the petite blonde fuming as they made their way out of the club.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, Lita had found the sanctuary of the parking lot. To be specific, the redhead was currently sitting on the concrete, her back pressed tightly against the brick wall while her head was bowed. She really hadn't meant for the kiss to go that far..all she really wanted was to make Matt jealous. But then, it just turned into something more. She enjoyed the kiss, enjoyed the feeling of being in Dave Batista's arms. And now, she probably ruined her friendship with him all because she wanted to get revenge. The redhead let out a sigh, leaning her had back..hazel orbs misting over as she stared up at the sky. She reasoned that, at the very least, she owed Dave an apology for making a mess out of things..and she was just rising to her feet to head back to the club, when she saw him. Standing before her none the less, the redhead blinking owlishly at the familiar form. Their eyes locked for a moment, questions flying between the two but neither would say a word. Yet.

Lita licked her lips, her throat suddenly dry. "I..I owe you an apology."

Dave's forehead etched in confusion, "For what?"

The redhead tossed up her hands helplessly, "For what happened back there, I didn't mean for it to go that far. I mean, I did mean to kiss you but-"

"So you're not sorry for kissing me, but you're sorry that you let it go that far..or-"

"Yes, I'm sorry that I let it go that far..and I'm also sorry for kissing you." Her head ducked then, the redhead wrapping her arms around herself. "You said it wasn't a good idea, but I did it anyway and I probably screwed up our friendship and-"

"Then why did you?"

Lita blinked, parting her hair slightly to gaze up at him. "Why did I what?"

Dave shrugged, "Why did you kiss me, why did you let it go so far?"

The redhead gulped, "I kissed you because I knew it would make Matt jealous and-"

Dave nodded slowly, "So you kissed me _just_ to get back at your ex..not that I'm complaining too much about that part..even if I was used."

Lita nodded, "I'm sorry.."

"You've said that already."

"I know and I am sorry." Lita let out a sigh, raking her hands through her hair. "Your friendship means a lot to me and-"

"Then why did you let it go so far?"

The redhead shrugged helplessly, her head ducking to avoid the look he was giving her. "I don't know."

Dave shook his head, "Look, I can understand the kissing somone to make the ex jealous part, but why would you let it go that far if it was just to make someone jealous?"

"I don't know."

Dave grimaced, jamming a hand into a pocket. "Don't shut me out right now Li."

"It's what I should do Dave, I just.." Lita shook her head, her arms wrapping around herself protectively. "I should go."

"No." He stated firmly, "You're not leaving until we talk about this."

"We are talking about this, and it was a mistake that it got that far and-"

"So first your sorry for kissing me, then you're sorry for letting it get that far and now.." Dave shook his head, "Now it's a mistake that it got that far?"

Lita blinked, "Yes it was a mistake."

Dave chuckled wryly, "Maybe you were having an out of body experiance back there, but it sure as hell seemed like you were enjoying it."

Lita shook her head, still refusing to meet his gaze. "That doesn't make it right."

Dave raised a brow at that, "Why? Just because you can't admit that you enjoyed kissing someone who wasn't tangled up in your past?"

"No..because it was a mistake! It was a mistake because it ruined a really good friendship and-"

"The only way our friendship is going to be ruined is if you just walk away right now." Dave shook his head, taking a step closer to the redheaded Diva. "Walking away from it, isn't gonna make it go away."

"I know that."

"Then look at me, and talk to me." Dave hooked a finger under her chin. "Li, come one..we've sat up I don't know how many nights for all hours on end just talking about nothing. Why can't you talk to me now?"

The tears that had threatend to spill, trickled slowly from her hazel orbs, the redhead blinking rapidly but to no avail. And instead of wiping them away, she just let them fall. Dave inwardly sighed, he hated seeing a woman cry and Lita was no exception. Matter of fact, that was what lead them to becoming friends in the first place. It had been right after Matt made the jump from the Smackdown roster, Lita had been a mess and while yes, she did have her friends to support her..that didn't stop her from talking to him. Or at the very least, sitting with her that night until all of her tears had been spilled. He could recall that night, crystal clear in his mind to this day. And much like he had that night, instead of urging her to speak about the emotional turmoil within her, he stood in silence. But, unlike that night, instead of standing next to her or sitting across from her he held her.

**xxx**

Dave Batista wasn't sure how long they stood like that, the redhead's shaking form held tightly to him. His shirt was more than likely soaked from being used as a kleenex, but he wasn't complaining about it. Like many nights after the fiasco with Matt, Lita needed him. To be what exactly, he wasn't quite sure. Before she had needed him so she could get out her feelings, vent to someone and just have someone there for her when she needed to cry. Part of him wanted to think that she was in his arms now for that same reason. And in a way, she was. But, part of him also knew that she was there for a different reason. Even if he had held her before, softly encourgaging her that things would work out; now was different. Something had passed between them, before the kiss turned into just about revenge to just giving way to human instinct. What he didn't understand was why she was fighting it, when it just seemed so..natural. The first time he had held her when she cried, it was awkward. She had been clinging tightly to him, as if he was a life presever. But over time, it had eased into an understanding..she didn't cling so tight and he actually held her instead of just pretending to. And the way they were now, one of her hands had a fistful of his shirt, while the other had dropped limply to her side. For his part, one of his hands was threading gently through her hair, the other cupping the small of her back.

He waited until her sobs ceased, a more rhytmic pattern to the rise and fall of her back instead of the erratic one he associated with her tears. "I need to know a few things Li..then you can walk away, you can forget this night happened..hell you can forget you even know me if that's what you want, but..I need to know a few things."

The redhead nodded against his chest, turning her damp cheek. "Alright."

Dave nodded, "Now be honest with me..are you sorry for kissing me?"

The redhead let out a short sigh, "Yes..because you said you didn't think-"

He placed a finger on her lips, "Are you sorry that it got that far?"

She turned her face from his chest then, hazel orbs swirling with emotions. "Yes."

A brow raised imperciptably, one hand still grasping the small of her back while the other dropped to his side. "Why."

"Because..you've been nothing but supportive for me the past few months and I took advantage of that and-"

"But you still did it," He interrupted then, "Why."

"Because it.." The redhead shrugged helplessly, looking away from him then. "Because-"

He gently caressed her jaw with the pad of his thumb. "Look at me."

The redhead shifted slightly, her mind reeling at that moment before she locked eyes with him again. "Dave I-"

"Are you afraid because you think you screwed up our friendship or are you afraid because you can't let go of the past?"

Lita blinked, her throat going dry again. "Both."

He shook his head, tucking a rebellious strand of red hair behind her ear. "No matter what happens..we'll be friends. Friends make mistakes, but friends understand."

"But I-"

He held up a hand, "Let me finish. I can understand that you're sorry for what you did. In fact, I can't blame you for feeling that way. But, when you say it was a mistake?"

"It was a mistake."

"I don't buy it Li." Dave raised a brow, his own hazel orbs disceting the woman before him. "That wasn't a mistake, it was human instinct."

Lita shook her head defiantly, "That still doesn't mean it can't be a mistake."

"That's true but..that's only if you didn't want it to happen."

Her forehead etched in confusion, "But even if-"

"Be honest with me here, did you enjoy kissing me?" Dave held her gaze, his eyes flickering once to her parted lips before returning to her stormy hazel orbs. "Do you like this feeling?"

The Diva sucked in a sharp breath, "What feeling?"

He banded an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "This feeling..you, here with me."

"I-"

His faced dipped, his mouth lingering near her ear. "I do."

Lita shook her head, "Don't do this.."

"Do what.." He coaxed easily, his breath tickeling the outer shell of her ear. "What exactly am I doing?"

Lita's breath caught in her throat, his eyelashes tickeling her cheekbone. "You're confusing me.."

He smirked just slightly, not enough that she would notice it even if she was looking at him. "How?"

Hazel orbs flew shut, his parted lips brushing lightly over the smooth column of her neck. "I-"

He waited until her eyes opened, his face hovering above hers. "How am I confusing you?"

"I want-"

A brow raised again, his free hand threading through her hair. "What do you want?"

Instead of answering him verbally, she cupped his face in her hands, drawing her mouth to his for the second time that night. But before that kiss could go further, she drew back. "That."

Dave's forehead rested against hers. "Are you going to regret it?"

A smile lifted at the corners of her mouth, the redhead replying without hesitation. "No."

He smiled, kissing the corner of her mouth. "Good."

The second the word left his mouth, his lips claimed hers..but this time, instead of either one pulling back from the kiss; her arms banded around him. Her mouth parting with a sigh, his tounge delving forwards. He held her tighter to him as their tounges began the age old battle for dominance, a dance of harmony..the redhead thankful then that he was holding her..otherwise she would've collapsed by now. And perhaps he sensed it, or perhaps he just wanted to move from the direct view of the other club goers; Dave slowly moving them backwards until his knuckles brushed with the brick wall. And it was then, they broke the kiss, the need to breathe taking over. But that didn't stop him from kissing her cheek, her jaw, her ear, moving until her had found a spot on her neck that just about drove all remaining logical thought from her mind. Unfortunately, just as he started doing that, Adam coughed from nearby, inforimg the two that when they parted; they were all ready to head back to the hotel. Lita and Dave tossed twin glares of disdain at the tall blonde man, and after a not so quick kiss; they joined the others on the sidewalk. And while this walk back to the hotel was in silence, it wasn't in awkward silence. The redheaded Diva realized, she didn't have to let go of her friendship with Dave Batista. If anything, this was just taking said friendship to a new level. A level, that at one point in time, she couldn't fathom with the Enforcer of Evolution. But, as they trailed behind the others, their fingers entwined..the silence engulfing them..Lita bid farewell to her past. Instead focusing on the here and now.

* * *

Author babble: Now, I know..looong time between updates, but I had an idea strike me as a perfect way to end this piece. As stated in the first author note, that chapter will be added later this week (with all luck, I don't want to curse myself here). Anyway, it seems that my muse has returned..for now..which means I'm going to try and run with it as long as I can. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long, but another muse moved in and refused to budge an inch. 


End file.
